Hustlers
by IshiHatake23
Summary: The Gangreen Gang hit the club scene and put their street talents to good use. Ace and Snake end up taking a deal that will put them in a locked bathroom and three grand in their pockets. SnAce! Rated for language, alcohol and drug use, and sexual content.


**Just the guys having a good time at the club with a little hustling and cash thrown in. **

**And sex crazed girls. SNACE!**

***~Disclaimer: I own abso nothing except the random club goers (Abra, Mickey, Jackie, and Pops).**

Strobe lights, fog machines, neon effects, and booze; that's what Suicidez was founded on. It wasn't a club for first timers, light weights, or rich fuckers. It was for the hardcore punks and street walkers that drank liquor like water and paid for their drinks with the money they hustled from the billiards and card tables. Sure the booze was warm, the foundation was sketchy, and the food sucked if you were brave enough to try it; but it was the only club around that never carded anyone as long as they looked the part. Underaged teens with peircings, ink covering sixty percent of their bodies, and cheap alcohol; perfect place for a particular group of street kids to kick back.

"You're gonna make that aren't you?" A stocky, blue haired teen muttered as the eight ball rolled over the green felt of the table.

Ace straightened with a smirk as the ball disappeared with a clunk. "And thet's game, kids. Pay up."

"Fuck, Copular, yer bleed'n us dry." A girl growled, slamming a twenty on the felt beside the rest of the betting cash and pulled at her short cropped white hair. "Come on, Mickey, let's hit the card tables."

Ace watched the couple go, sliding the cash into the inner pocket of his leather jacket. If they were looking to keep their cash, they were fucked in this club. He'd been working the pool tables for hours,'bleeding everyone dry' as Jackie put it. Snake was working his magic on the dancefloor, taking advantage of the close dancing and nicking money from the pockets of anyone who'd let him put his hands on their ass. Grubber was cleaning out the card tables no matter the game. Arturo and Billy stayed at their designated booth, a circular one in the corner, and took bets on Ace and Grubbers games. With his boys working every corner of this place, Ace was pretty damned satisfied with their cash flow tonight.

Another quick check of the cash and he put down the que stick, ready for a drink. He craned his neck to check on Grubber, who gave him a 'sup' nod. Billy and Lil Arturo were still at the booth. Now for the hard part; finding Snake in that mass of bodies.

Ace jumped up on one of the railings seperating the split level floor, looking down at the udilating crowd. Snake was in the middle of three girls, a red head so stoned out of her mind that she probably didn't realize what it was she was dancing with, another with a spiked mens hair cut rubbing herself against his side, and one in leather with black dreads that was grinding her ass on him. Ace gave a sharp two note whistle that rose above the bass jarring the club. Snake immediately responded by dislodging himself and heading straight for his boss, never paying the girls another glance.

Snake took the three steps joining the floors in one jump, converses screeching on the hardwood. "Sssup, Bossss?"

"M' thirsty, let's take a break."

They slid up to the bar, flagging the grumpy old man behind the bar. Pops was sixty year old former loan shark and the owner of the fine establishment. He didn't like young people or their music or other people in general really, but he did like money. So he put up with the idiots that flocked to the club and the eardrum detonating music, but only barely.

Pops sauntered over, scowling and grummbling. "What'd ya want?"

"Two DISARONNOs."

"Shots?" The old man raised an eyebrow, reaching under the counter for the booze.

"Bottles." Ace clarified, grin making it's way onto his green lips.

Pops slammed the two bottles on the counter and growled at Ace. "If you throw this up, I'm gonna throttle you, kid. This shit's expencive."

"If I do, we'll pay ya back in full, 'kay?" Ace said, grabbing the two bottles and handing one to Snake.

Snake slipped a Benjamin onto the counter and unscrewed the cap.

The old bartender sneared at them but grabbed the money anyway and turned back to take care of some other customers.

They smirked at each other before making a beeline to their spot. Arturo shooed a group of betters away when he saw the two superiors and Billy scooted closer to the small mexican, allowing Ace plenty of room in the middle of the ox-blood booth. Grubber caught sight of the assembly and ended his game, going over to the gang and sitting on the outside beside Arturo.

Ace took a long pull from the bottle before sitting back and looked around at his boys. "Alright, cash on the table, now."

Grubber fanned out six hundred and twenty seven in green, not bad since the usual bet amount was only ten to twenty dollars. Arturo turned out three hundred down to the penney, betting wasn't too hot in the club anyway, but it was still a good haul. Snake laid down eight hundred and seventy three on the table, earning whistles from the gang.

"Shit, amigo, you lifted all that from peoples ass pockets?"

"Lot of asses." Ace remarked, lips pulling off his fanged teeth in a cheshire grin. "Damn, are those fifties?"

Snake hid his smile by taking a swig. "You don't wanna knowss what I hadss to do to get thosse."

Sometimes Snake didn't even have to steal to get the cash. A lot of the girls that came to this club weren't scared or disgusted by them, instead they thought of them as something dangerous that they wanted to explore. Kind of like playing with fire and waiting to see how close you could put your hand before the flames burned you. They were particularly facinated by Snake, entranced by his serpent tongue and animal eyes. Sometimes they'd pay for a dance, sometimes a kiss, and they tipped _very _well.

"How much did youss rake in, Bossss?"

Aces hand made it half way to his jeans before a voice stopped him.

"You." The dread girl from the dancefloor was stalking towards them, her finger pointed at Ace.

Her hand went to the inside of her short, leather jacket, reaching for something Ace couldn't see. She didn't get the chance to show it though. One second Snake was right beside him, the next he was in front of the girl, hand gripping her wrist hard enough to bruise, his needle-like fangs bared in aggression. She gasped, trying and failing to scrammble away from him.

"You wanna put the breakss on that?" The second-in-command whispered dangerously, nodding toward her jacket.

Dreads looked both afraid and confused, her eyes shooting from Snake to the gang. Arturo was tense between Grubber and Billy and there was the distinct metalic unsheathing of Maria beneth the table. She opened her mouth but closed it again, doing the fish-out-of-water impression. She looked to Ace for help to find him staring, but not at her. Slowly she looked between the two older gang members, like she was staring at a puzzle and it was finally clicking.

When she spoke it was measured, like she was being careful with her words. "I'm not going to hurt him. I just wanted to... I wanted to offer the two of you a proposition."

"What kind of proposition are we talk'n?" Ace asked from over Snakes shoulder.

She looked Snake in the eye and slowly, very slowly, flashed a deck of benjamins. "Bussiness."

Snakes eyes widened and he moved his body so Ace could see the cash.

The gangleader didn't waste a heartbeat jabbing his finger at his best friend and the girl. "Back bathrooms. Now."

Arturo stood up on his seat. "Boss-"

"You three stay. Don't move from the booth till we come back."

"But-"

"Stay."

The back bathrooms were four 15x15 private bathrooms with sound proof walls and heavy doors. Usually they were used for sex, drugs, and beating the ever loving hell out of someone. Ace locked the three of them inside the last one, blocking the door with his body, in full gangster bussiness mode. Snake let go of her arm and slid over to Aces side.

"So, how much am I look'n at, Dreads?"

She frowned at him. "My name's Abra. And it's three grand."

The two teens looked at each other. "What do you want?"

She smiled like a fox. "Before we get to that... If you turn down my deal, not only will you not get the money, I'll also blab that your friend here steals almost a grand a night on the dancefloor and the little guy out there's been ripping people off on their bets. Assuming you're as protective over them as they are of you... I don't think we'll have a problem. Right?"

"You're walk'n on thin ice, little girl." Ace snarled, but the tension in his muscles eased. "But no, I don't think they'll be any problems tonight. Hard to say 'no' to three grand. And there's not many things out there we ain't done. Tell us what you want us to do."

Abra kicked down the toilet lid and sat down, looking like she was getting comfortable. "I want a kiss."

Snake tilted his head. "That'ss it?"

"I'll tell you when to keep going, boys."

They went to move toward her, but she stopped them by holding up her hand. "Not me."

Ace narrowed his eyes behind his shades. "What?"

"I don't thinkss we're on the sssame page."

"I want _you_," She pointed at Ace, then moved her finger to point at Snake. "to kiss _him_."

The boys looked at each other then her in a scrammbled mess. "But- we- he's my- you- we're not-!"

"Three grand, your income, and the safety of your boys." She ticked off, crossing her legs in mock superiority.

They stood frozen for a minute, before Ace dropped his arms to his sides with a sigh. Snake whipped his head to his best friend, surprized at his caving. He knew where Ace was coming from, the gang was put above all else, but this was _them __**kissing **_and God knows what else.

" 'S get it over with." Ace muttered, sliding off his sunglasses and grabbed Snake around the waist.

You'd think being joined at the hip with a person for seven years you'd know all the ins and outs of their body. But Ace was shocked when his lips molded to Snakes, they were soft, smooth, and they were cool, not warm. How had he never known any of that? Snake seemed to feel the same. His kiss curious, slowly moving his lips against Aces, but lightly, as if he were doing something completely alien with a stranger.

"Come on, boys, I wanna see tongue."

Their tongues shot out at the same time breaking the seal of their lips with a wet smack before quickly re-locking them.

"Good. That's..." Abra's voice was breathy and distracted. "That's fucking perfect. Alright, boss-man, let's lose the jacket and the top and help your buddy here out of his shirt."

Snake slid his hands under the jacket and onto Aces shoulders, looking up at the elder, silently asking _'is this okay?'_. Ace mouthed 'go ahead' against Snakes lips and the jacket hit the floor, leaving the younger to slip his hands under the white t-shirt that was left. The kiss was cut short so they could work the thing off and it was quickly disguarded. Ace let his own hands do some roaming and slid them under Snakes black tank. It was styled the same as his normal one, same orange stripes across his chest. It came off easy enough, falling beside Aces in the fraction of a second.

They'd seen each others bodies before. Knew every scar and bruise. They'd grappled and rough-housed for years, the touch of the others skin was as familier as their own. But this was different. They weren't touching to find the best way to overpower the other, but to make him feel good. Before their touches were hard and bruising, now they were soft, ghosting over places they'd never had reason to explore. Places they themselves didn't know they liked to be touched; Snakes collarbone, Aces neck...

Snakes hands stilled about the same time Aces did. They hadn't been told to go any further than kissing and chucking their shirts. Que awkward silence.

"Keep going. And brace yourself against the sink while you're at it." Abra nodded to Snake then the sink.

Snake stepped out of his bosses hold and put his hands on either side of the grimey porciline, right in front of the mirror. Ace came right up behind him, looming over him, chest pressing down on his back. He braced on hand on the sink beside his friends and the other around that whip thin waist. The second-in-command felt his heart rate pick up and wished he hadn't worn pants tonight, it felt like they were constricting him. Their eyes met in the mirror, pale vermillion meeting blackest blue. Yeah the pants needed to come off. Now.

Ace teased his fingers over the waistband of Snakes pants, his eyes slipping over to the girl sitting not four feet from them.

Her purple painted lips were parted, eyes dark and glassy. "Do it."

When Aces hand made contact, Snake threw his head back against his shoulder with a low moan. The gangleader licked his lips, staring into the mirror. Fuck it was one thing to do it, but to watch it like this was hot as hell. To see himself looming behind his best friend, fangs showng, all tall and dark. Snakes head against his shoulder, long black hair falling around his face and barely brushing his chest, those slit eyes drunk with lust. Fuck they looked good together.

"Get rid of the pants. Both of you." She pushed a stray dread out of her face. "But only to your thighs."

They were all to happy to obey, getting rid of the barrier between their skin. And her eyes apparently. She couldn't keep her eyes in one place, taking in every inch of their bodies, watching Aces hand work Snake from base to tip, Snakes thin tongue swipping over his kiss swollen lips, and the way their hips had started grinding.

"Fuck him. Now."

Aces hips stilled, pressing his lips to Snakes ear. "Do you want this? We'll back out right now if you don't. I'll give you full fucking permission to kill anyone if they come after us."

Snake smiled. "I'm alright, Bossss. 'M not fragile."

The younger dug into his pocket and pushed a small tube of clear liquid into Aces hand.

"The hell were you planin' on do'n tonight?"

"I toldss you, you don't wanna knowss what I havess to do to get sssome of thesse tipss."

Ace made a mental note to watch Snake more closely when he was on the floor and flipped the cap. It was cool and made the tips of his fingers tingle, a stimulant probably, where or how the hell Snake got it Ace didn't know. His wing-man shivered as he eased his hand between their bodies, a low hiss cutting through the air as the fingers pressed against him. Snakes back flexed and his black nails scored white lines into the sink as his boss worked at him. By the time Ace had worked three fingers up the the knuckles, Snake was weak in the knees, head down, with sweat rolling down his temples.

"You alright?"

Snake licked the two bloody marks on his lips that his fangs had made and rubbed his face against Aces bicep. "Jussst... Jussst do it alreadyss. I'll be okayss."

Ace studied him, hand and body still. He dipped his head and pressed a kiss the slightly scaled skin of Snakes warm cheek. Snake thought Ace was about to slam on the breaks, but then the elders hand reached down and cradled the back of his knee, guiding it to brace against the sink. With his body open, Snake felt the full extent of Aces labor and he shivered from the strange new feeling. He didn't have time to dwell on it though, Ace was ready and rearing to go, pressing his thick arousel insistantly against him.

In one, slow, deep thrust, Ace was balls deep in his best friend. They tensed for a second, letting the feel of the others body register. The young gangleader made a sound in the back of his throat that Snake would forever swear was a purr and rocked his hips. Snake hissed like a cobra at the unexpected thrust, causing Ace to pull his body back and kiss his shoulder in apology. The younger mouthed _'bastard'_ to the mirror and Ace smiled into his shoulder, rocking his hips again.

They started a deep, diliberate rythm; steadily gaining speed. Curses and moans echoed in the room along with the clanking of the old mirror jarring on the wall. The air got heavy and hot, the musky scent of testosterone filling their lungs. Aces hips started pounding harder as his mouth latched onto Snakes neck, nuzzling, kissing, licking, and biting. The younger would have reached back and tangled his fingers in the black hair tickling his jaw, but he was afraid if he did Ace would push him up on the damned sink.

"_Fuckss!_" Snake hissed as Ace sank his fangs into his skin as deep as they would go, slamming his hips upward at the same time.

The gangleaders body jerked as the blood hit his tongue, something stirring inside him. A low rummble echoed deep in his chest and he started to take in needy gulps of Snakes blood as if it were nectar sent from fucking Aphrodite.

Abra made some kind of noise that sounded half fangirl squee and half sigh. "Oh my God, that's fucking hot..."

"_You have no ideasss._" Snake thought as his boss took another rough swallow and the feeling went right between his legs, causing a strangled moan to catch in his throat.

Aces body curled further above his partner, muscles straining with the power he was putting into the thrusts. They were rutting like desperate animals, no rythm or restraint; just friction. Their moans got louder, the curses dieing down as all coherent thought was lost to pure feeling. Snake was the first to go over the edge with a shout of Aces name. Just like earlier, one look into the mirror was all it took for Ace to lose it. His eyes were dark and wild, hair wipped around his face as he buried his fangs into Snakes beautiful neck, the younger crying out his name, and cumming just for him. And fuck if that didn't get him off better than anything ever had.

They stayed still for a moment, letting everything settle and calm. Ace retracted his fangs, licking gently at the ragged flesh and carefully slipped himself from Snakes warm body. Snake shuddered and let his head roll between his hunched shoulders before hiking his pants back up on his waist. They pulled their shirts back on and tried to make themselves look like they hadn't just fucked in a club bathroom. Finally, the attention turned from them to the chick sitting on the age yelloed lid of the toilet.

Abra seemed dazed as she took uneven steps toward them, shakey hand extending the stack of bills to Ace. "Here. That was, um...yeah. There's an extra two hundred in there. Just take the money and lock the door behind you when you leave."

Her leather shorts hit the dirty tile before they even shut the door.

When they sat back down at the booth they said nothing. Ace just put the nine hundred and fifteen he'd made earlier on the table then looked at Snake and they put the three grand and the two benjamins between their two stacks.

"Holy shit! How'd you get that in twenty minutes?!"

"Damn good tip." The said in unison before grabbing their DISARONNO bottles and draining them.

**AU/Note: BAM! Done! I don't know where the inspiration for this came from but here it is and honestly, I'm proud of it.**

**Okay! Boys?**

**Ace: Ya know... if ya didn't... uh... didn't... aw fuck don' listen ta me I'm drunk. R&R and all that.**

**...Snake?**

**Snake: ...mmphsss...**

**Ace: ...He's drunk too. Can I crash on yer couch?**

**-.-"**


End file.
